


A Simple Twist of Fate

by Nina36



Category: Charmed
Genre: AU, F/M, NC17
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E le sue mani stringevano Paige a se, forte, sempre più forte.<br/>E lei…lei rispondeva con passione ai suoi baci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Twist of Fate

Il suo urlo era riecheggiato nel grande appartamento vuoto. Aveva sconquassato il suo cuore, le sue viscere, la sua stessa anima. 

Cole Turner ansimava, cercando di recuperare il controllo di se. 

Gli venne da ridere: in cosa si era trasformato?

Un tempo era stato un demone crudele, un tempo avrebbe ucciso quella puttana dai capelli rossi senza battere ciglio ed avrebbe goduto nel farlo.  
Un tempo nessuno avrebbe avuto il potere di distruggerlo. Avrebbero potuto uccidere il suo corpo, forse, ma non quello che era.  
Già…quello che era…  
Cos’era?

Un demone immortale dal cuore spezzato?  
Un uomo disperato?

Era rabbia, questo lo sapeva con certezza.  
Rabbia contro Phoebe.

Aveva smesso di amarlo. 

Lo aveva compreso, finalmente. E le sue parole, le parole che aveva continuato a pronunciare negli ultimi mesi, gli avevano lacerato il cuore. 

E lui…era furioso.  
Lui era…  
Lui amava Phoebe Halliwell  
La amava. 

E non riusciva ad odiarla. Ci aveva provato e per qualche minuto, ogni giorno si illudeva anche di potervi riuscire, quando le parole di Phoebe, quando l’odio, il disgusto che le leggeva negli occhi bruciavano, graffiavano, urlavano dentro di lui. 

Per qualche minuto sperava di poter finalmente voltare pagina, di poter andare avanti…solo per poi trovarsi di nuovo al punto di partenza.

Solo per scoprire che l’amore per Phoebe era ancora lì.  
Era ancora dentro di lui.  
Era ancora parte di lui. 

Ed ora quella puttana, quella strega aveva provato ad ucciderlo!  
Paige Matthews.  
Paige-che-il-diavolo-la-stramaledicesse-Matthews.

Oh, l’avrebbe squartata viva! Si sarebbe fatto un paralume con quella sua bella pelle morbida, ed avrebbe spedito al chéz Halliwell la testa della strega come simpatico Cadeau.

Un suono come di uno scacciaspiriti mosso dal vento, accompagnato dal solito fascio di luce iridescente bianca, si materializzò nella stanza, annunciandogli l’arrivo di Paige. 

Che diavolo ci faceva ancora lì?  
Dove doveva spedirla per stare in pace, su Plutone?

“Tu!” Ruggì lui, andandole incontro ed afferrandola per le spalle. 

Doveva ucciderla, o sarebbe impazzito del tutto. 

Poteva ucciderla: gli sarebbe bastato sollevare una mano e stringergliela intorno al collo, fino a spezzarglielo. 

“Hai lei!” urlò: “Cosa vuoi ancora, eh? Cosa?!”

La scosse duramente per le spalle, sentendo su un polso la serica morbidezza dei capelli di lei.  
Ed il suo profumo che si fondeva a quello salato del mare. 

“Io ti odio!”

Lo aveva detto?  
Lo aveva detto davvero?

Allora perché le sue labbra coprivano quelle di Paige?

Perché sentiva l’odore della pelle di Paige, misto a quello di sale, di mare, ed esso gli inondava i sensi, lambendolo?

E le sue mani stringevano Paige a se, forte, sempre più forte.  
E lei…lei rispondeva con passione ai suoi baci. 

E lui la odiava…  
Ed amava Phoebe. 

Era Phoebe che voleva. Era sua moglie che voleva baciare, non quella puttana dai capelli troppo rossi e le labbra troppo piene. 

Era la pelle di Phoebe che voleva accarezzare..non quella di Paige, eppure era Paige che stava accarezzando, Paige, dalle labbra troppo rosse, che stava baciando. 

Rabbia. 

Rabbia che gli mordeva dentro, la sua parte umana, il demone in se, che diveniva tutt’uno con essa. 

Rabbia, mentre avvertiva i seni di Paige, premuti contro il suo torace, e la sua eccitazione pulsare dolorosamente contro il ventre di lei. 

Rabbia…ed eccitazione…e dolore. 

Ed odio.

E la pelle di Paige, il suo odore, il sapore delle sue labbra.

Odio gli si muoveva dentro, mentre le sue dita scorrevano sulla pelle di lei, ancora bagnata…ed amore, che urlava nel suo cuore. 

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando, alla fine, Paige si allontanò da lui, ansando. La odiava, con tutto se stesso…anima e demone, eppure perché, perché si ritrovava a tracciare i contorni delle labbra di lei con le dita?

Paige dischiuse le labbra, e Cole non le permise di parlare, fuoco gli era entrato nelle vene, fuoco vischioso come lava, che ottundeva i suoi sensi. 

La baciò, ancora, mentre col suo corpo la costringeva contro una parete. Era vagamente consapevole delle mani di lei, delle sue dita, che gli affondavano nei capelli, rendendo il bacio più profondo. 

Conosceva quelle labbra, conosceva quelle mani, una parte di lui pensò, ricordando per qualche secondo una notte di pioggia di un anno prima, quando Phoebe lo aveva ancora amato…quando erano stati una cosa sola. 

Si ritrovò a stringerla a se con più foga, mentre le sue mani scorrevano lungo il corpo di Paige, attirandola a se, vicina, sempre più vicina. 

La odiava…  
Uomo e demone  
Eppure non credeva di aver mai desiderato una donna come in quel momento. 

*** 

Era fuoco, fuoco liquido che la stava avviluppando, senza darle tregua, togliendole il respiro, macchiandola, riempiendola di un piacere tanto intenso da rasentare il dolore. 

Paige Matthews inarcò la testa quando le labbra di Cole cominciarono a lambire, piano, l’avvallamento tra i suoi seni. Sembrava che le mani di lui, le sue dita, i suoi baci si posassero ovunque, contemporaneamente sul suo corpo. 

Era sbagliato, pericoloso, era follia. 

Phoebe non l’avrebbe mai perdonata.  
Avrebbe perso la sua famiglia, la sua stessa vita. 

Eppure, non riusciva a fermare i suoi movimenti, non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo, non riusciva a smettere di toccare la pelle calda della sua schiena, mentre inarcava i fianchi contro quelli di lui, implorandolo silenziosamente di fermare quella tortura. 

Cole la sollevò, per le braccia, e lei si ritrovò ad avvinghiare le gambe ai fianchi di lui, ansimando tra le labbra di lui. 

Aveva mai baciato un uomo con tanta passione? 

Aveva mai desiderato un uomo in maniera tanto intensa da essere vicina alle lacrime?

Paige fremette quando la sua schiena toccò il pavimento.  
Stava per essere scopata da Cole Turner, sul pavimento del suo lussuosissimo appartamento, mentre solo poche ore prima aveva voluto ucciderlo. 

Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando Cole entrò in lei, riempiendola, movendosi in lei in una danza che lei non poté fare a meno di seguire. 

Pelle contro pelle, mentre nella stanza odore di salsedine e del loro piacere le invadeva le narici.  
La odiava, glielo aveva letto negli occhi, prima che lui la baciasse con tanta foga da lasciarla, letteralmente, senza fiato. 

Lo odiava, più di quanto avesse mai creduto fosse possibile odiare. 

Eppure, non riusciva a smettere di muoversi, non riusciva a non baciare la pelle delle sue spalle, mentre una mano di lui, la mano che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva tormentato i suoi capezzoli, scese ad insinuarsi tra i loro corpi. Una carezza, lenta, in netto contrasto con i movimenti del corpo di lui su di lei, dentro di lei. 

Solo una carezza e dietro le sue palpebre chiuse si accese una costellazione di piacere. Tremò, sotto di lui, mentre ogni centimetro del suo corpo sembrava sciogliersi, rinascere, urlare di piacere e vergogna. 

Tremava, mentre il piacere più intenso che avesse mai conosciuto, si impossessava di lei.  
Tremava ancora quando, con un’ultima spinta, Cole trovava il suo piacere, intenso quanto quello di lei. 

La gola era serrata, mentre provava a prendere un respiro profondo, mentre cercava di placare il battito impazzito del suo cuore. 

Che cosa aveva fatto?

***

“Bastardo!” Sibilò Paige, districandosi dalle sue braccia, dal suo corpo. 

Che diavolo era successo?  
Cole scosse la testa.  
Che diavolo gli era saltato in mente?

Paige si era rimessa in piedi, nonostante la penombra dell’appartamento, Cole non faticò a vedere il corpo nudo di Paige, notò il rossore sulle spalle, pensando che si sarebbe trasformato in un livido, entro il giorno dopo. Notò le labbra di lei, erano gonfie, un velo di sudore le imperlava la fronte e le gote.  
Notò i segni delle sue mani sul corpo di lei e, di nuovo, si domandò cosa diavolo gli fosse saltato in mente. 

Paige intanto si stava guardando attorno, cercando la sua camicetta.

“E’ vicino la porta” Disse Cole, sorpreso da quanto pacata apparisse la sua voce, sorpreso da quanto calmo si sentisse. 

Paige gli scoccò un’occhiata di fuoco, e Cole non poté fare a meno di sorridere di fronte all’assurdità della situazione. 

“Sei un bastardo, Cole!” Sputò lei, chinandosi per raccogliere la camicia. 

Cole si rimise in piedi, accorciando con pochi passi la distanza tra loro: “Perché?” Domandò. 

Era vagamente conscio del fatto di essere nudo di fronte alla donna, si chiese quando, esattamente, si fossero liberati dei vestiti, sorpreso dal fatto di non ricordare. Una nube rossa di odio e dolore era scesa su di lui. 

Paige lo guardò come se gli fosse improvvisamente cresciuta una seconda testa. 

“Sai benissimo il perché!” Disse lei, indicando la stanza. 

Cole fece un altro passo, chiudendo completamente la distanza tra loro, le sfiorò una spalla e sorrise quando lei la scrollò, per allontanarlo. 

“Non mi sembra di averti costretta, Paige…” Disse lui a voce bassa, guardandola. 

Paige distolse lo sguardo per un momento e Cole rise: “Sai che ti dico, strega? Corri a casa dalle sorelline, dì loro quello che è accaduto…”

Fece un passo indietro mentre Paige diceva: “Oh, puoi scommetterci che lo farò!”

Cole incrociò le braccia, commentando: “Naturalmente ti chiederanno il perché non ti sia smaterializzata prima che io finissi di fare il bruto con te…” Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore prima di aggiungere: “Cosa dirai loro, allora? Che eri troppo occupata a venire tra le mie braccia per farlo?”

Paige sussultò a quelle parole, quasi fosse stata schiaffeggiata. Si voltò, dandogli le spalle, afferrando la maniglia della porta. 

Ah, pensò Cole, ora usa la porta? 

“D’altro canto…” Disse lui, avvicinandolesi di nuovo e chiudendo, come poco prima, la distanza tra loro: “E’ probabile che non te lo chiedano, infondo io sono il mostro, no?”  
Quando le si avvicinò, chinandosi leggermente, per sussurrare contro una sua tempia, lei non si mosse, Cole sorrise contro la pelle di lei e disse: “Ma sappiamo entrambi qual è la verità. Non te ne sei andata perché non volevi farlo…perché ti piaceva quello che stava accadendo, mi sbaglio?”

Inclinò la testa per guardarla e notò, non senza un certo divertimento, che gli occhi di Paige erano pieni di lacrime. 

“Sono un bastardo, Paige? Dimmi qualcosa che non so…” Sollevò una mano per sfiorarle i capelli, sorpreso dalla loro morbidezza, sorpreso, di sentire sulla pelle della ragazza il suo odore, e continuò dicendo: “Ma sono un bastardo che non ha niente da perdere…” 

La sua mano scese ad accarezzarle le gote prima, poi il collo, fermandosi poco sopra i seni. “Puoi dire lo stesso? Come credi che reagirebbero se lo sapessero?”

“Sono le mie sorelle…” Mormorò lei, la voce roca, il cuore che le martellava furiosamente in petto contro la sua mano. 

Cole annuì, mentre la sua mano scendeva, a sfiorarle i seni, i capezzoli erano ancora turgidi, ricordava vagamente che sapevano di fragole e sale, quando li aveva lambiti con la lingua, poco prima. 

Sentì Paige sospirare ma non cercò di scacciarlo, solo la voce, rotta dalle lacrime e dall’eccitazione la tradì quando domandò: “Che cosa vuoi da me, Cole?”

Le posò un bacio tra i capelli, mentre la sua mano scendeva, accarezzandole la pelle dello stomaco, attraverso la camicetta semi sbottonata: “Che cosa voglio?” Domandò. 

Lei annuì, sussultando quando la sua mano scese, solleticandole un fianco, prima di posarsi su una sua coscia. 

Cole chinò il capo, posandole un bacio sul collo, Paige tremò, quando con la lingua assaporò, per un istante la pelle di lei. 

Fragole e sale. 

Non era nemmeno conscio del fatto che il suo corpo era premuto contro quello di lei, questo fino a quando quello di lei, agendo d’istinto non s’inarcò contro di lui, Cole approfittò del momento, per insinuare la mano tra le gambe di lei. 

“Ti prego…” Sussurrò lei, e Cole poté vedere le lacrime scorrere piano sul volto di lei. 

“Credi che lo capirebbero?” Domandò, con voce neutra, mentre piano un dito entrava in lei, e non fu sorpreso quando la trovò pronta; il suo corpo reagì, ed i suoi fianchi ondularono piano contro di lei, eppure la sua voce era calma, pacata mentre continuava: “Credi che ti perdonerebbero? Credi che Prue lo avrebbe fatto? Eppure, ti assicuro, mi odiava…quanto te. ”

A dispetto della sua voce, rotta dalle lacrime, il corpo di Paige si mosse contro il suo, assecondando i movimenti della sua mano, mentre diceva: “Perché mi stai facendo questo?”

Cole rise, la sua prima vera risata da mesi. “Io non sto facendo niente che tu non voglia. Sei una strega…potresti sparire in qualsiasi momento! Che cosa aspetti?”

“Cosa vuoi ancora da me?” Domandò lei, e la sua voce era roca per le lacrime ed il piacere.

Cole le circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandola a se, mentre il piacere dentro di lei, diveniva troppo intenso, e cominciava a tremare….

“Vuoi che mi fermi?” Domandò lui sottovoce, contro una sua tempia: “Non devi fare altro che dirmelo…”

Paige inclinò piano la testa, voltandosi per guardarlo. Era buio, eppure Cole ebbe la sensazione che la strega gli stesse guardando dritto nell’anima. Notò che gli occhi neri della donna erano sgranati, le pupille dilatate. Le labbra di lei si dischiusero, in un gemito silenzioso, che accompagnò il tremito del suo corpo. 

Non lo scacciò, si aggrappò, anzi, a lui, per un istante, artigliandogli le spalle, fino a che sentì l’odore del suo stesso sangue nell’aria. 

Sentì il respiro di lei, caldo e sussultante contro la sua spalla. 

Ed un istante dopo, lei scomparve, avvolta dal suono di scacciaspiriti mossi dal vento e da una luce bianca, tanto forte, da fargli stringere gli occhi. 

Solo allora, permise al suo cuore di accelerare i battiti e alla sua mente di rivedere, rivivere quanto era appena accaduto. 

Cosa diavolo aveva fatto?

Si appoggiò contro la porta, chiudendo piano gli occhi. 

I loro odori…riusciva a sentirli nell’aria, il profumo di Paige, e tra le sue labbra, ancora il sapore della pelle della donna. 

Amava Phoebe…con tutto se stesso: uomo e demone  
Odiava Paige…con tutto se stesso, ogni molecola del suo essere odiava la strega. 

Eppure…  
Eppure un sorriso gli increspò le labbra, mentre l’eccitazione che ancora provava gli ricordava quanto era appena accaduto, il calore di Paige, il suo respiro contro la sua pelle…

Le labbra, le stesse labbra che aveva baciato l’anno prima…in una sera di pioggia, quando tutto, tutto era stato diverso. 

Il sorriso non lasciò le sue labbra, neanche quando, a passo lento, si avviò in camera da letto. 

Un'altra notte.  
Un’altra vita. 

Non si rese conto, che il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di chiudere gli occhi, fu per la pelle bianca di una strega. 

Non si rese conto che il suo sorriso, non lo aveva abbandonato, neanche quando, finalmente chiuse gli occhi. 

Non ricordò, in seguito, di aver sognato della pelle bianca di una strega. 

Pelle bianca, e labbra troppo rosse.  
Pelle bianca, che sapeva di fragole e sale.


End file.
